


All We See Is Sky

by Kaigoryu



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i forgot I wrote this?, i wrote it so loNG AGO, it was probably meant to be longer but I have no idea what was gonna be in it, this is the shorter thing I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: Dally takes Soda stargazing on a rooftop.





	All We See Is Sky

"Are you sure we're not gonna get caught?" Soda fretted quietly. They’d never been caught yet, but Soda didn't think pushing their luck was a good idea.

"Relax, babe. It'll be fine."

The hair on Soda's arms began to lift at the sound of Dally's voice carrying through the darkness. He didn't like the idea of getting caught, but boy, the idea of watching the stars on the roof with Dally sounded more than fantastic.

Dally had driven Soda out to the middle of nowhere, to a small farm in the middle of a field. The farmhouse's lights were off, and it was eerily quiet all around as Soda and Dally climbed the ladder to the top of the silo.

As they climbed, Soda wished silently that he could be as chill as Dally was all the time. Or at least as cool as he presented himself, anyways.

Dally made it to the top before Soda did, so he held out his hand for Soda to grab.

Smiling at the sweet gesture, Soda got to his feet on the rooftop.

Unzipping the black hoodie he was wearing under his worn-out denim jacket, Dally pulled a colorful blanket out from inside and spread it down on the roof.

“I brought this so we could, uh, look at the stars and stuff,” Dally said softly, and Soda wondered if Dally was nervous to tell him the plan.

Soda hoped Dally didn't think he’d make fun of him, but deep inside, he knew that that was definitely the reason for the hesitation in Dally’s voice.

Soda gave Dally an encouraging smile before bringing himself closer to the taller boy and bringing him into a tight embrace.

“Dally, this is... amazing. Thank you for setting this up.”

Soda seemed to have embarrassed Dally with his praise, if the blond boy’s blushing face was anything to go off of.

“I… Thanks, Soda.”

Dally took Soda’s hand and gently lead him over to the blanket.

Laying down, bodies touching from shoulder to foot, Soda and Dally stayed still for a while, just looking at the stars, holding hands, and enjoying each other's company.

 


End file.
